


Tag In!

by FetidCorpse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bizarre Use of Tags by the Author, Bullfighting, Flanking, Gen, Salvage, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FetidCorpse/pseuds/FetidCorpse
Summary: A guess as to what will happen in V6E12.





	Tag In!

The fight was going well, but Adam was blocking too many hits with his sword for Yang to be entirely comfortable. He was fixated upon her, not quite ignoring Blake, but he knew that she was somewhat hamstrung by the sundering of Gambol Shroud. Blake was adjusting well to being under-armed, but it was clear that Adam knew her fighting style well and was able to counter her effectively.

It was probably going to be down to Yang to finish this fight. She just had to find the right time to unleash her semblance.

Yang concentrated on the fight and looked for signs of weakness and exhaustion in her foe. It was clear that smashing him with Bumblebee and whatever Blake had done before Yang arrived had effected him, but he wasn't appreciably slowing any more than she and Blake were. They needed an edge.

Blake caught her eye, she was fighting one handed, with her off hand fumbling for something in her belt pouch. Yang took Blake's look to mean, "keep him busy, I've got a plan." 

Knowing that Blake had more experience than any of them fighting humans from her time in the White Fang, Yang trusted the plan and went to work on keeping Adam engaged for a few seconds. She focused on his legs, knowing that he had no chance if he lost mobility in a fight against two opponents determined to outflank him. She sent shotgun blasts at his knees and even tried to sweep his ankles with a kick that drew a swift counterattack that forced her to dodge back to the edge of the arch before the waterfall. This wasn't a good position to be in, Adam had her backed up and the possibility of a wide slash would be difficult, if not impossible, to dodge.

Adam knew it, too, because that's what he started to do before the shotgun blast went off and he collapsed to the ground at Yang's feet. 

Blake was standing behind him, wearing the other half of Ember Celica on her right wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me as I pondered ways for Blake and Yang to triumph over Adam. I had the idea that using Moonslice leaves him vulnerable because his aura is concentrated outside hims body within the blade as he sheathes the blade and unleashes his semblance. I also knew that Blake, being the best of the main four at fighting humanoids* would likely have ideas for beating Adam. Ember Celica was the idea that came to me first.
> 
> *Blake beat Torchwick on the train, Reese in the tournament, and Ilia in her parents' home. Weiss lost to the Lieutenant on the train and Vernal. Yang lost to Neo and struggles against longer-ranged melee fighters. Ruby clearly trained to beat Grimm more than she did people.


End file.
